Dragon Age: The Way It Now Is
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: Sequel to The Way It Once Was. The Way of Thedas Universe. AU. Follows the events of the Blight as Ely & companions, both familiar & unfamiliar, travel Ferelden to unite the lands & slay the Archdemon. Large cast. Rated M for violent & some sexually suggestive content. Cover art in progress. Bioware owns the sandbox. Death, death of a child, and Implied rape.
1. The Journey To Ostagar: Lothering

**A Short Introduction:**

**This is a sequel piece to The Way It Once Was. TWIOW is a short fic, about 10 or so chapters, that takes place over the course of Eilonwy Cousland's childhood. It follows her growing love with Nathaniel Howe and her warrior training. It is, for obvious reasons, AU. You don't have to read that one to understand this one but it does establish Ely's character, why she does the things she does; as well as her relationship with her family, the Howes, and especially Nathaniel. This fic delves even more into the AU realm. There will be additional companions. There will be different pairings than in game. The timeline will be slightly, only slightly, rearranged to account for new companions and such. This story will follow Eilonwy Cousland as she deals with the Blight, the responsibilities of being a Grey Warden and the responsibilities of being both the last of her line and a noble. It will most likely be tragic. I have a third fic, The Way It Will Be, planned out to cover the events of Awakenings and various DLC. Oh, and Alistair has been a Grey Warden for about a year and half instead of six months. He needed more bonding time with Duncan. :P Plus, it just made more sense that he had been a Grey Warden a little longer than six months, to me. A year and a half explains why Duncan's death hit him so hard.**

**I want to take a moment to thank BlondMoments, my beta reader, for being so awesome and helping me with everything from grammar mistakes to plot issues to pointing out when I slip out of character and allowing me to brainstorm with her. Also, thanks to alyssacousland, Dreamlover1102, and Morninglight for all their support and assistance and brainstorming sessions! Thanks also to my friends James and Chelsey for their information and advice on medieval weaponry and clothing!**

**My height scale, based on the in game details found on the PC version, just to clear up any questions one might have on Ely's height.**

**Dwarves around 5"0**  
**Eilonwy Cousland- 5'3 (She's abnormally short for a human, haha.)**  
**Elves: around 5'5 **  
**humans: around 6'0**  
**Qunari: around 6'7**

**Enjoy and review if you can, I love to hear people's thoughts and opinions!**

* * *

"With passion'd breath does the darkness creep. It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep." -Transfigurations 1:5

Chapter One

9:30 Dragon

Lothering. _A picturesque little town of poorly-made houses and mud, _Eilonwy thought, glancing around briefly. Its people were poor but not downtrodden. Farmers, mostly. Eilonwy Cousland and Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, had traveled mostly by wagon across the broken Imperial Highway as they made their way to the Ruins of Ostagar. It had been a long and bumpy journey with the sun blaring on the backs of their necks most of the way. It had been a slower journey than Duncan had wanted; Eilonwy had moved slowly and only when forced. Sometimes, he wondered if she had any fight left in her.

They stopped to water the oxen and Eilonwy felt her heart clench as she remembered the sight of flames and smoke, twisting and twirling in large plumes towards the night sky. They had melted with the dark clouds that had loomed overhead, forming new ominous shapes as home had been burnt to the ground.

They were getting closer to Ostagar now, about a day's walk. Duncan said he wanted to stop here. He said there were rumors of a pair of mage sisters hiding on the outskirts of the village. He was adamant that the Wardens needed more mages in a time of Blight. Eilonwy followed slowly behind him, her body numb. She barely had the energy to lift her feet and the world still seemed hollow and fuzzy around the edges. Naga nuzzled her hand, for her own comfort as well as her master's. The mabari's bad leg was still trying to heal from the attack at Highever and she walked with a slight limp.

_The attack. Arl Howe. So much death._ The words raced around each other in Eilonwy's brain. _Attack. Howe. Death_.

She couldn't stop seeing Oren's bloodied corpse on the floor. His eyes were still open wide with fear and shock; his neck twisted in a strange position. A small piece of bone had stuck out through the skin; bright white and splattered in blood, it had shone in the light. Oriana had lain next him; her golden strands of hair flowing and mixing with the blood. A guard's dagger was buried between her breasts. Her nightdress was pushed high above her waist and there were spots of blood painted around her inner thighs.

She shook her head to try and rid herself of these ghastly images. She wanted to find her brother, Fergus. He was all she had left in the world and she needed to tell him their family was dead. She needed to tell him she had failed.

Duncan cleared his throat loudly to gain Eilonwy's attention. He was going inside the tavern to listen to the local rumors. "In gathering information," he told her, "it was essential to listen to chatter of the common people."

Eilonwy couldn't figure out how she felt towards what Duncan had done. _I should be grateful. I'm not_.

It was her fault. She knew it was her fault. She should have stopped Howe from torturing her father. She should have stopped him from taking her mother's life. She could still see the blood dripping from Eleanor's throat, the edges of the wound jagged and bloody. _I failed in my duty to protect my family, my home. I should have died with them._

Everything that had mattered was suddenly gone. What her life used to be was over. That innocent, naïve little girl who dreamed of being a hero had died that night at the castle. Now she felt like nothing more than a shambling husk, void of any life or purpose.

Duncan noticed and had tried to put some life back in the girl as they talked around the campfire each night on their way south. Duncan did most of the talking; telling her of the Grey Wardens and how they were essential to ending the Blights.

"Without a Grey Warden," he had explained, "an archdemon could not be slain."

He told her of the Joining, a final test of sorts. He warned her it was dangerous. _I don't deserve an honourable death, but Maker, let it be the end, _Eilonwy prayed.

After he came out of the tavern he started off towards a large open field. It wasn't long before he stopped and pointed to a small hill not to far from where they were standing. A ragged-looking windmill sat on top. The field was wide and open and empty, save for the three people standing just below the hill. They had not appeared to notice Eilonwy and Duncan, yet.

"Look there, Cousland. Those two girls have magic in them, but not the boy. He looks like a warrior," he grunted. "What we need is more _mages_ on our side."

Eilonwy looked closely at the two young girls. One had dark brown hair, coming down in cascading curls to lie neatly on her shoulders. She wore a light blue peasant's dress that trailed in the dirt. Her face was bright and cheery and her golden eyes gleamed with laughter. The other girl had light brown hair, almost blonde, and she wore it short and severe around her face. Her brows were raised in mock amusement and she wore a smirk on her full red lips. Her eyes were a green so vivid they almost seemed to glow. She wore a pair of dirty trousers and her cream-colored blouse hung loose on her willowy frame. She saw nothing "magical" about them. The boy looked eerily similar to the younger girl but his long hair was straight as a pin and his mouth looked like it formed a permanent frown. His jawline was harder, his nose a little sharper. He wore hardened leather armor and a well-made but worn greatsword strapped to his back.

She tipped her head back to get a closer look at Duncan's face. "How can you tell they're mages? I don't see either of them with a giant 'Hey! I'm a mage!' sign around their necks."

Duncan smiled before answering. Eilonwy could see the stress in his eyes, like he was remembering something from long ago. Maybe a mage from his past? Duncan must have met many types of people and the Grey Wardens have taken in mages before. She wondered what event had put that tired look in his eyes. He glanced over at her then, almost as if he had sensed what she was thinking. He smiled wistfully and stood up. "An old man's senses. Come now, let us go introduce ourselves."

The boy drew his sword on their approach. "Who are you? What are you doing over here?" His tone was low and aggressive. The girls stood behind him. The younger girl's eyes were wide in alarm. She cowered behind the boy and grasped his tunic in her hands. The older one raised her brow at the boy before rolling her eyes and stepping forward to greet us.

"Well, there's nothing like whipping your sword out at passing strangers to prove there's nothing suspicious going on! I'm Maurevar Hawke," the girl said, an easy smile on her face.

Eilonwy felt a smirk start to form. "Maurevar?" she asked.

Maurevar Hawke shrugged in response, her stance remaining casual and comfortable. "Yep! But people just call me Hawke," she replied good-naturedly. "This idiot over here is my brother, Carver, and the one quivering back there is Bethany."

"Are you mages?" Eilonwy blurted out. _Well, Eilonwy Cousland, that was just oozing tact. Such a clever and subtle way to bring up a sensitive topic._ She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself; she never was much good at diplomacy.

Eilonwy watched as Maurevar's posture stiffened and Bethany gasped in fear.

"Don't wet yourself Bethany, I'll protect you from these big, bad Templars," Maurevar Hawke said with a grim smile. Eilonwy noticed her hand slowly reaching back to grab a long staff they hadn't notice before. It was thin and hidden in the folds of her shirt, easy to miss. Eilonwy started to reach back for her sword. Unsure if the girl was any match for a mage, Duncan interrupted.

"Please, forgive my companion. Despite her abrupt manner, we mean you no harm. We are no Templars, in fact, I am a Grey Warden and I'm looking for recruits."

Hawke just laughed, shook her head, and walked away, grabbing a frightened looking Bethany on her way to the windmill. _Theres no way I'm putting my sister in the dangerous path of the wretched darkspawn; father mentioned the Grey Wardens in bedtime stories and I'm not risking Bethany,_ Hawke vowed silently.

"Don't mind my sister, she has an odd sense of humor. I'm Carver Hawke. Sorry I'm not a mage." Carver tried to hide his sarcasm; he hoped desperately that they would accept him into the Grey Wardens, instead. _This is my chance to get out from under Sister's shadow!_

Duncan only glanced briefly at the boy before turning away. _Now wasn't the time to waste on little boys with no discipline._

"I'm Eilonwy Cousland; this is Duncan, Commander of the Grey. Its a pleasure to meet you," Eilonwy replied, her brow raised at Duncan._ If the man needed recruits, what did it matter if they were mage or warrior?_

Carver bowed awkwardly "Milady Cousland, uh, it's an honor. I would like to join his Order, if what he said was true."

Duncan appeared to be growing bored. He was a difficult man to impress. He turned to leave, ignoring the boy completely.

Eilonwy saw a spark of desperation in Carver's eyes. He wanted to leave this place and come with them. She didn't know why he wanted to leave so badly but a good warrior was worth just as much as a good mage, she believed, and she couldn't turn away anyone so desperate to fight. Besides, if he was any good he could take her place and she could go find Fergus.

She knew the only way to gain Duncan's attention. He had to see the boy fight. He had to witness him proving his worth to the Order.

"I'll challenge you then. Fight me. If the fight proves worthy, come with us," Eilonwy stated, stopping Duncan mid-step.

He turned and looked at her, shocked that she was showing an interest, and raised a hand to stroke his beard. "Not if he wins? Strange terms, Cousland."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nan use to say that not every fight had to be won to show the worth of the fighter."

Duncan smiled slightly, pleased that the girl was finally showing some spark again. "Alright, I'll agree to this." Duncan looked over at Carver. "What say you boy, do you accept the terms?"

Carver scoffed. "You want me to fight a little girl who's not even a Warden herself?" he asked, an indignant tone to his voice. _Was this some sort of Grey Warden trick,_ he wondered?

Duncan grinned wolfishly. "How old are you boy?"

"I'm eighteen, ser."

Duncan just looked at Eilonwy, a glint in his eye. They had only been traveling together for a few weeks but had learned to read each other's body language a bit by then. She took off her helm and gave Carver the full force of her glare. He gasped a little. Her hair had been braided and bound tightly back against her head and Carver could see she had a scar, still fresh, trailing across her right eye. It was jagged and rough and made her gaze all the more unsettling.

"I'm a year older than you, don't let my height fool you. If you didn't _really_ want to join the Wardens, you should have just said so instead of wasting our time." She shrugged her shoulders and turned away.

Carver scowled before responding. "Wait, milady Cousland. If you really think you're up for it than I accept your challenge," Carver said, his tone contemptuous. He took out his greatsword and walked to the open field, hoping the small warrior would follow. _I **will** prove myself to them. I'm worth every bit as much as my older sister!_

Duncan watched carefully as the two warriors took their stance. He was worried the death of her family would affect the young Cousland's fighting skill. He could sense the depression that lay deep inside her. She was a strange girl-child and even before the attack on her castle, she had seemed to move in a daze. Clumsy and gruff: she was abrupt in her mannerisms and had none of the tact he had seen in most nobles.

A knight in the Teyrn's employ, a Ser Dairren, had told Duncan's scout, Garret, that Eilonwy Cousland was the finest warrior in Ferelden. Garret had watched her fight and reported that though the girl's skill had been exaggerated she was still a fine candidate. However, when Duncan had first met her he thought perhaps Garret had been somehow mistaken.

Duncan had expected one thing but found another. Off the field Eilonwy showed no signs of greatness. But when he saw her use her sword and shield he could see something more in her; a sense of honest determination so many seemed to lack these days. But now, that same fire seemed gone; the passion and enthusiasm she had for battle had vanished.

Duncan watched as Eilonwy held her shield at a low position. Too low, he noticed. _Like she doesn't really care if she wins._

The boy, Carver, brought his sword around in sweeping arch and Cousland's shield could not be brought up quick enough to block the blow. The larger sword landed a solid blow on her shoulder armor. It was almost as if the girl wanted to be injured. Duncan swore under his breath. _Damn fool girl._

Eilonwy wanted to die. The pain in her chest was stronger than the pain in her shoulder but as she moved around the field and watched Carver Hawke holding his greatsword, she felt something shift inside. The thrill of battle she had always loved slowly overcame the depression, if only a little. Carver brought his sword around for another high blow and she used her smaller stature to her advantage. She darted and rolled quickly to the left and kicked her right leg out towards her opponent.

The move temporarily crippled her opponent's leg. He fell to one knee as she moved in behind him. She thrusted the hilt of her sword downwards towards the open back of his neck and Carver felt his vision blur. The force of the blow stunned him but only for a moment.

This was the first time Duncan had seen her try at anything since the night the castle had burned. He had come too late to save her from the horrors at the hands of filthy-minded and violent men but not too late to save her life. _Why is she trying now, of all times? Is there something in this boy that she sees or is this just battlelust? Does she truly think him a worthy recruit...?_

Carver recovered from the blows quickly and spun up and around to face the girl head on. He used his massive sword to block the girl's blows and swung back with full force. Blow after blow they both blocked and attacked, neither gaining any ground.

"Enough!" Eilonwy declared. "I yield, Carver Hawke. To see who would win this bout we'd be here all day and well into the night. I think you have proven your worth, don't you agree, Duncan?"


	2. Arriving at Ostagar

**Extra thanks to my friend James, who is an actual blacksmith in the SCA, for the help with the sword description scene! It was great learning a little more about what makes a good sword and how they are made! Thanks to my beta, BlondMoments, for pointing out the original Alistair meeting scene was very OC for Alistair and encouraging me to rewrite it! I hope everyone enjoys Chapter Two! Also, thanks so much everyone for your reviews! They keep me motivated!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. _They shall find no rest in this world Or beyond. _-Transfigurations 1:1-1:5[23]_

Chapter Two

Ostagar: a mass of crumbling ruins stretching across the edge of the Korcari Wilds. They stood at one end of a long bridge that would carry them towards the main encampment; Eilonwy barely heard Duncan as he told Carver and her to explore the camp and find a man by the name of Alistair.

None of that mattered to the young Cousland, Carver noticed. He had listened, a little, when Duncan explained why a noblewoman would be traveling with the Grey Wardens. Her home was gone, and with it, her sense of self.

The two young warriors stared across the long and crumbling bridge. The Tower of Ishal stood behind them, looming tall and impressive in the sky. The Tower had been built by the Tevinter Imperium in their glory days but now, it was nothing but a battered relic of days gone by like the rest of the Ruins of Ostagar.

Across the bridge was the encampment. Eilonwy made her way determinedly across the bridge, ignoring the guard who tried to greet her at the other side. She looked around impatiently until she spotted what she was looking for: Cailan's guard.

As Eilonwy walked up to the tent that belonged to her King she heard Carver clear his thought nervously behind her. _Is he just going to follow me around camp now?_ She sighed heavily.

She spun around and looked up at him. "Is there a problem here, Hawke?"

Carver narrowed his eyes at her. "First, my name is Carver, as you well know. My sister goes by Hawke and I am not my sister. Second, where are you going? I doubt this Alistair fellow will be found in the King's tent." he questioned, his voice heated.

Eilonwy sighed in frustration. She didn't want to fight with Carver; they actually got along quite well despite their matching tempers. "I'm not looking for Alistair. I'm looking for our King; I have things that need to be discussed with him. There is no need for you to follow me." Eilonwy turned on her heel angrily and continued towards the King's tent.

Carver sighed nosily before following his companion; for some reason he felt he needed to keep watch over her. The look in her eyes when she didn't realize he was watching was so filled with sadness and despair he thought she would break apart. In a way, she reminded him of Bethany; there was a sad loneliness that she kept covered up. Only in Eilonwy's case she kept it covered up with anger and rage instead of the sweet kindness Bethany used. The anger was something he understood, at least.

The guard towered over Eilonwy and she glared up at him, helm in hand. "I need to speak with King Cailan. Now," she demanded.

The guard looked down at the girl-child, one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry but the King's not in his tent right now, I'm afraid."

She glowered at the man, her temper rising. Her temper was always close to the surface, these days. "I am Eilonwy Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever, and I demand to speak with my King. Send a messenger to alert the King I have urgent business with him or I will find him myself," she replied, her voice barely above a growl. _Control your temper, Eilonwy, _she silently chastised herself. _The guard can hardly be expected to know your purpose here._

The guard shifted nervously, he hadn't expected another noble to arrive at the camp. "Milady Cousland, yes, right away, milady." The guard motioned an elf over and muttered something too low for the others to hear. The elf then darted off quickly with barely a backwards glance in their direction.

It wasn't long before they saw Cailan sauntering over, his gait leisurely and his eyes full of laughter. Cailan had always been that way, boyish and optimistic. Some people found it charming. Others thought him to be reckless. Eilonwy had nothing but respect for her King and friend, despite some doubts being whispered amongst the other noble families. The Couslands were ardent royalists and she would support her King, regardless of the decisions he made.

When Cailan reached the pair he grasped Eilonwy by the shoulders and smiled wide. "Ely! It is good to see you, my old friend! I am most surprised your father let you come at all; Fergus had said he refused your plea to join in on the fight." It had taken Eilonwy years to convince Cailan to call her Ely but now her childhood nickname was merely another pin prick to her heart.

She shook Cailan off and started to pace, her jaw clenching. "Have you heard nothing, then, my King?"

Cailan's face scrunched up in confusion. "Heard? Heard what? Do not speak in riddles, Ely, I can tell you did not seek me out for an idle greeting." He crossed his arms and watched on with a look of concern.

She clenched her fists and continued pacing in a short line in front of Cailan. "Then I will speak plainly! My father is dead, tortured and murdered in his own home. My mother is also dead. So are Fergus's wife and child. Everyone that lived and worked at Castle Cousland has been slaughtered like animals. My home was burnt to the ground, nothing left but rubble and charred bodies." There was a waver in her voice and she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

She stopped and looked at Cailan. His face went from shock to anger as she continued. "It was all done by Rendon Howe, the traitorous bastard. He meant to kill us all and probably feed you some bullshit story later. I know it was he because I saw him there myself. Not only did he order his men to murder my family; he allowed, no, he encouraged his men to take whatever... pleasures they could find with us before killing us."

Cailan inhaled sharply at this and stepped forward to lay one hand on her shoulder. "I- I am sorry to hear of your family's death, Ely. I will make sure the Howes face justice." He hesitated before continuing, "Do you know if... if Nathaniel was involved?"

Nathaniel. The name was bitter to the girl's heart now. The man she was to marry, her first love. Her only love. _Did he know of this? He __**had**__ to know and he let it happen. _"I don't care what happens to any Howe. Let them all burn, I don't care," she growled. "Where is Fergus? I-I must tell him what has transpired."

Cailan shook his head, his eyes full of sympathy. "I am truly sorry, Ely. He is in the woods, scouting. He may not be back in time for you to speak to him until well after the battle."

Carver cleared his throat again. "Perhaps we should look for Alistair, then, while we wait?" he questioned in frustration. He was eager to get this Joining nonsense over with.

Ely sighed and nodded her head. _Perhaps we should. _She nodded a goodbye to Cailan and continued with the mission Duncan had asked of them. _I __**will**__ find my brother, Maker willing or not._

The pair walked around camp a bit until Eilonwy spotted a merchant's table littered with weapons, armor, and an odd assortment of items. Curious, she wandered over to the rack that held the longswords. She ran her fingers over the hilt of one blade in particular. The hilt was a dark silver with a cluster of malachite gems artistically arranged in the center. The blade itself was very fine indeed; the edge was smooth and straight and the transitions were virtually unnoticeable. She lifted the blade and felt its weight: it was well-balanced and much lighter than most swords, almost an extension of her hand more than a blade, which was a sure sign it was dwarven-made. The dwarves of Orzammar had a technique for making the blade light, yet strong – a technique they refused to share with outsiders. She couldn't imagine replacing her family's heirloom sword but she did still enjoy collecting old or exceptionally well-made weapons.

"Merchant, how much does this sword cost?" Eilonwy inquired, thumbing her coin purse. She had managed to escape with more than a few sovereigns to her name as well as a few important personal belongings. It was nothing compared to the wealth she was accustomed to, but enough to get by on.

An old balding man walked over to where she was standing, a disgruntled expression on his wrinkled face. "Eh? What's this? Ah, lass, you have a fine eye for weaponry. That is a dwarven blade and it'll cost ya five sovereigns," the old man replied.

Eilonwy stared at him skeptically. She was no expert but surely this blade was not worth five whole sovereigns! "I'll pay two sovereigns for it, no more," she declared.

The merchant snickered. "Two sovereigns for this fine blade, lass? No, I won't take anythin' less than four."

Eilonwy shook her head ruefully. "Too bad. It's a fine blade. I might have been willing to part with three sovereigns but four is just too much in times of a Blight," Eilonwy proclaimed, jiggling her coin purse lightly.

She began to walk away from the stall when the merchant called out to her. "Wait, lass! Three sovereigns, you say? I suppose I can agree to that."

Eilonwy smiled to herself before turning back to the merchant. Her father had taught her well. After the exchange had been made and the sword was stored in her pack a man with light blonde hair approached them.

He smiled openly at the pair. "Well, you haggled that merchant well!" he said, his tone cheerful.

Eilonwy tilted her head at the man. "Uh, yes. Thank you. Goodbye," she said and tried to hurry away from the strange man. _That was odd,_ she thought to herself.

"Wait, Miss!" She heard the man call out from behind. She sighed heavily and turned back towards him. She noticed his eyes, then. _Golden brown, like bottled sunlight... where have I seen eyes like that before?_

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

The man grinned openly and his smile was eerily familiar, as well. "Well, greetings to you as well! I recognized you straight away, Duncan told me who to look for. But I don't suppose you would recognize me, would you?"

Carver raised an eyebrow in contempt. "What sort of daft bastard starts a conversation off that way?" Carver asked scornfully.

Eilonwy chuckled lightly. "You must be Alistair, then?"

Another man with short black hair and beady eyes came up to the group before he could respond, glaring at Alistair sullenly. He wore mage robes from the Circle and carried a staff in one hand.

"We will not be harassed in this manner, Templar!" the mage sneered, pointing his staff accusingly.

Alistair rolled his eyes and chortled good-naturedly. "Yes, I was harassing you when I delivered a message."

This only seemed to further enrage the mage; he stomped his staff on the ground and started shouting. "What does the Revered Mother need from us now? We have more than enough to attend to with the darkspawn. Why does she feel the need to harass us when we are on a mission from the blasted King himself?" The mage's voice got louder with each word, the last three words being a barely distinguishable growl.

Eilonwy shifted nervously, the growing tension placing her on edge. She flashed back to that day in the market when she was a child and how she had watched a young mage boy turn into an abomination. The Templars had taken him down quickly but that day still haunted Eilonwy's dreams.

Alistair let out a long sigh. "Look, friend, I have no quarrel with you and I don't know why her Reverence has need of you. I am also no longer a Templar; I am, in fact, a Grey Warden," he replied, his tone full of exasperation.

"No, you are a fool. I will find out what the damn woman wants myself," the mage replied and stormed off.

"Great thing about Blights: they always bring people together!" he said glibly.

_What a strange and curious man, _Eilonwy thought to herself_._ "Yes, I'm sure you're right. So, what does Duncan wish of us next?" Eilonwy asked, dismissing his joke.

"Well, aren't you the pleasant and charming sort? I bet you make all sorts of friends, wherever you go." His voice was full of mirth and didn't seem offended by Eilonwy's gruff mannerisms.

Carver laughed loudly. "Don't mind my grouchy friend here, she's all business," he replied.

She scowled up at Carver. "Grouchy? Me? Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle."

Alistair laughed. He had a good laugh and he struck Ely as a man who would be honest almost to a fault. It was something about his eyes, so familiar and yet- she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"What was that argument about? The one with the mage?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Alistair reached his arm back to rub his neck before answering. "Ah. That. Well, you know how mages hate the Templars. I almost became one, before Duncan rescued me from a life of utter boredom." Alistair chuckled then, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Ely nodded her head. "Yes, Duncan does appear to be the good sort, doesn't he?" Carver snorted loudly at this and shook his own head. Carver didn't get along well with Duncan; he resented the man for dismissing his request to join the Grey Wardens.

"Rescued you from boredom, did he? I bet he just thought you were useful," Carver said, his voice dripping with disdain.

Alistair scowled. "Or maybe he just happens to be a good man."

Ely sighed and stepped between them. "And here I thought _I _was the grouchy one?" Alistair chuckled ruefully and Carver just shook his head. The three continued on, exploring the area.

Eilonwy walked a bit behind the two men and looked around at the camp. Up one incline there were injured men and one lone prisoner in a cage. His face was ragged and thin, like he hadn't eaten in days. The injured solders were worse. Their eyes were sunken and filled with fear; some cried out in their sleep while others sat there mumbling to themselves. _What in Thedas could be so horrifying that trained soldiers would react this way?_ Ely felt herself shiver and glanced away, quickly.

They continued exploring the camp with Carver leading the way and Alistair pointing out things and answering Carver's questions. The girl stayed a ways back so she could take things in for herself. They passed the Mabari cages and Naga stopped to sniff.

"Come on Naga, let's go." Naga just whined and pressed her nose closer to the cage that held a sick looking Mabari. "Naga, now!" Eilonwy said, as she grabbed her collar and tried to pull her away. The kennel master chuckled nearby as he watched the small girl struggle to push and pull Naga away from the sick Mabari.

"It would seem your hound can sense the other one will die soon." The kennel Master stated. His tone was casual but Ely could see the pain the words brought to him.

She gave up trying to drag Naga away and threw her hands in the air._ Stubborn dog._ "Why will this one die? What is wrong with it?" she asked. _Might as well strike up a conversation if my stubborn beast of a dog won't follow my orders_, she thought to herself.

The kennel masted shook his head sadly. "He drank darkspawn blood and I cannot go into the wilds to gather the herb I need as a cure."

Alistair and Carver walked over to the pair after having noticed they were no longer directly behind them, questioning looks on their faces. Ely sighed and pointed at Naga. "She's the one holding us up, not me."

Carver laughed. "Is blaming the dogs a noble's thing, Lady Cousland?" He shook his head in amusement and his long chocolate brown hair reminded her of Nathaniel. Her heart clenched at the thought of her ex-fiancé. She reached her hand up to fondle the ring he had given her all those years ago. The night after the attack she had taken it off and put it on a cord around her neck. A reminder that she couldn't trust anyone, ever again.

Eilonwy scowled and turned back to the kennel master. "I must go into the Wilds to find my brother. I will look for this herb you need."

The man explained what the herb looked like, a small flower with snowy white petals and a bright red center, and the small band of three continued on their way back to where Duncan was standing. Two other men stood near him. Eilonwy recognized one as a man who had been trained in Highever, Ser Jory. He had very short reddish brown hair and dull eyes. The other was a smaller man and his eyes were quick and shifty and his hair was messy and dark.

Alistair leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know, we probably won't have time to search for your brother. I'm sorry."

Eilonwy didn't have time to reply before Duncan saw their approach and began speaking. "Good. You've arrived. I assume you've finished riling up the mages, Alistair?"

Alistair raised his hands and started gesturing. "But I-I didn't rile them up! I just delivered a message, for the Revered Mother!"

Duncan merely shook his head. "And did the Revered Mother ask you to sass the mage, as well? We must do our best to get along with everyone, Alistair."

Alistair hung his head, looking contrite. "Yes, of course Duncan. I... apologize."

Eilonwy listened while Duncan explained their mission: they were to go into the Wilds and procure four vials of darkspawn blood. They were to work together to achieve their task. Eilonwy rolled her eyes. She didn't care about working together or this stupid quest. She wanted to find her brother, she wanted see the only remaining member of her family. She wanted to tell him what happened and then she wanted to die in the Joining.

Carver noticed Eilonwy's growing impatience and nudged her. "We'll look for Fergus while we're in the Wilds, Lady Eilonwy," he whispered in her ear; more to keep her going than any belief he held towards actually finding the man. Her brother was the only hope she still had and Carver felt he had to encourage that little spark lest it go out.

Alistair noticed to the young recruits whispering to each other near the back and wondered what could be more important than Duncan's mission for them. Of course, he recognized the young girl-child as Eilonwy Cousland, the girl he had found crying in the hay so many years ago. He remembered watching her and admiring her bold spirit and envying her freedom. Maybe she was just another noble brat and felt she was too important for a forgotten order like the Grey Wardens. Alistair shook his head and cleared his throat. When Eilonwy and Carver looked at him he stared pointedly at Duncan.

Duncan noticed the little exchange between the three and just smiled before continuing. "I will also need you to seek out a chest of old Grey Warden documents. Alistair will know what to look for."

Eilonwy scoffed. "Are we to simply run errands for you now? Surely, someone else can be put to such a menial task. I have important things to attend to while we are in the Wilds."

Alistair glared at the girl. _How dare she be so impertinent to Duncan!_ "You will be a Grey Warden soon; nothing is more important than following our Commander's orders."

Eilonwy stared back at him, her fist clenching and unclenching as she tried to control her temper.

Luckily Duncan intervened before their fight escalated further. "Cousland, I know you are eager to seek out your brother and inform him of the atrocities that happened in Highever but this _is_ important. I am sorry, but finding your brother will have to wait." Duncan's tone was sympathetic but final.

"Cousland? Milady, what are you doing here at Ostagar?" Ser Jory turned towards her, his watery eyes full of curiosity.

Before Eilonwy had a chance to answer a guard walked over to them, an angry look on his face.

"Grey Warden, this will not be tolerated! That little thief has stolen from nearly everyone in the camp!" The guard pointed at the fourth recruit, the weaselly looking fellow with dark hair.

Duncan raised his brow at the man in question, waiting for a response. "I- I was just practicing! If I don't practice I won't get any better!" he replied defensively.

_They recruit thieves into the Grey Wardens? What's next, an apostate? _Eilonwy thought to herself, mildly amused.

"I demand he be brought to justice and hanged!" the guard shouted indignantly.

Duncan rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "Well, Daveth, this is the second time a guardsman has wanted to hang you and I've had to stop him. Let's not go for a third, hmm?" He shook his head ruefully before turning to the guard. "I am sorry for the trouble my recruit has caused. It will not happen again but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to hang him." The guard stomped off, mumbling to himself about how 'the blasted wardens aren't above the law, just you wait and see.'

Daveth shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Well, that was another near miss! So, Duncan, what are these documents, anyway?"

"Old treaties, if you're curious. The Grey Wardens made treaties with the elves, dwarves, and mages centuries ago and we may have need of them now," Duncan replied.

_To the Wilds then. _Eilonwy smiled to herself._ Finally, I'll have a chance to find Fergus._

* * *

The Korcari Wilds was a large area of bogs and fallen trees and broken bits of old Tevinter ruins. It was damp, muggy, and full of strange sounds and stranger smells. _Ugh, what in the Maker's name did I just step in?_ Eilonwy shivered inwardly at whatever strange substance now clung to her brown leather boots. It smelled of something rotten. _It's just you now, Eilonwy, just you and your sword. This is no time to worry over unimportant details, like mysterious gunk._

Eilonwy had managed to slip away from the rest of the group while they were talking with a wounded solider they had found in the Wilds. Alistair was reassuring them they were in no danger and Ely had silently slipped away.

_To the void with their mission, I **have** to find Fergus,_ she though furiously to herself. Suddenly she heard a crow cry out from the left. She looked over and stopped dead in her tracks.

Genlock. Eilonwy knew the name; they had a dead one on show at camp. Shorter than most darkspawn, about the size of the dwarven merchants she had seen.

They were the most horrid creature Eilonwy head ever seen in her life: mounds of twisted flesh wrapping itself around a corrupted and grotesque humanoid shape. Its eyes were sharp and full of malice; she could feel the hatred rolling off the creature in waves. It wanted to rip. It wanted to rend flesh from bone and corrupt the whole of Thedas with its taint; she could feel it in her bones. Darkspawn. It was beyond anything Eilonwy had imagined and she knew in that moment she could not allow this evil to spread.

This was something worse than Howe and the death of her family. The darkspawn in front of her growled; a hoarse guttural sound low in its throat. Suddenly Eilonwy noticed a taller one to the right of the genlock; it roared deep and long. The sound chilled her soul. They both rushed at her at the same moment.

Their speed was so quick they were almost a blur. Eilonwy forced her shield into the genlock's face, stunning it and knocking it to the ground and at the same moment she shoved her sword up and into the taller one's chin. She kicked it in its midriff, the momentum forcing the blade out of the darkspawn skull. A twist of her body and she slammed the sword down in the genlock's face while the taller one lay bleeding to death on the ground. She heard a roar and saw five more darkspawn approach, one holding a crooked staff in hand.

She could hear the darkspawn muttering spells and suddenly felt her body enveloped in cold. She tried to struggle against it but found that she could not move. _Maker, please, don't let me die yet. I need to find Fergus first, please, _she prayed.

Two genlocks were coming up close, their blades dripping corruption. Out of nowhere she heard the sound of an arrow as it buzzed past her ear. It landed dead center in the closest genlock's face.

She saw Carver swinging his large greatsword, hacking the head clean of the other genlock. Carver looked over at her and glared. Ely felt the cold slowly leave her and she was able to move again but by the time she had regained full maneuverability there was nothing left to fight. Ser Jory had killed the darkspawn flinging spells and she watched as Alistair killed the remaining two himself.

Alistair wiped the blood from his face and stomped over to where Eilonwy Cousland was standing. "What in the Maker's name is wrong with you? You cannot wander the darkspawn-filled Wilds by yourself!" Alistair chastised the younger girl.

Eilonwy glared back at him. "I had to! I had to find my brother!" she responded back, stomping her foot on the ground.

Carver could be heard chuckling nearby as he drained darkspawn blood into vials. "Did you just stomp your foot to prove a point, Milady?"

"Shut up, Carver," Eilonwy replied, heat flushing to her face in embarrassment.

Alistair sighed and continued on. "I don't know why you need to find this brother of yours so badly but wandering off alone will only serve to get you killed. I doubt your brother would be happy to hear of your death."

Eilonwy's eyes filled with tears again and she wiped them away angrily. "I'm sure when my brother learns what happened he won't care if I'm alive or dead. How could he feel anything less than hatred for the sister who failed to protect his family?" Eilonwy replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She sighed then and looked up at Alistair. "I- I am sorry though, for putting everyone in danger. It will not happen again."

Alistair nodded and bowed, one hand pointing in the direction she had been heading. "Lead on then, Lady Warden." He had a small smile on his face when he said it and Eilonwy could tell he was trying to lighten the mood.

She faked a smile in return, not yet feeling like she should smile but not wanting to sour the mood further, either.

Carver and Alistair walked a little farther away from Jory, Daveth, and Eilonwy. "So, you've been traveling with Cousland for a while?" Alistair asked of his companion.

Carver looked sideways at the man, trying to decide if he should explain or not. "Yea, I have. What of it?" That was a lie, of course, they had only been traveling together for a day. Carver still felt a need to protect the girl though and this Alistair fellow rubbed him the wrong way. He reminded him of his sister.

Alistair sighed. Why did the Maker curse him with two surly companions? "I was just wondering if you knew why she was so adamant in finding her brother?"

Carver stopped and glanced at the older man before finally deciding he had a right to know, as their senior Grey Warden. "It's because of her family. They were killed, even her little nephew, by the father of her fiancé. That's all I know really, but by the way she carries herself I'm guessing more happened that she just doesn't want to talk about."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock as he took in the news. _No wonder she seems so full of rage._ Another group of darkspawn and wolves overcame them and he couldn't help but keep one eye on Eilonwy as he fought off his own opponents. He watched as the short warrior fought off darkspawn and wolves. He could tell she was a fierce warrior but he also noticed she would take on more opponents than she could handle and Carver would often come just in the nick of time to keep her from becoming overwhelmed. _Does she have a death wish? If she wants to die this badly how is she ever going to survive the Joining?_

Finally they made their way over to the ruins where Duncan had told him the treaties would be. He watched as Eilonwy bent down to rummage through the broken chest only to find nothing but cobwebs and tiny spiders. She brushed the spiders off in revulsion, Maker but she hated those blasted things.

"Well, well, have we here?" they heard a mysterious voice ask from the shadows.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter Two!


	3. The Joining

In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.

Chapter Three

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" _So these are the Grey Wardens Mother spoke of, _the witch thought to herself. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Carver growled as he brought out his sword and stepped forward. "Witch. Stay back!" Carver had grown up to tales the villagers told in hushed whispers about the infamous Korcari Witch of the Wilds. She was said to be beautiful and exotic. The girl slowly walking down the nearby stone incline fit the description perfectly: long dark hair with big, yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dying light. She was slender and graceful, almost cat-like in her movements. She made Carver nervous.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes. "You do have a penchant for whipping your sword out at strangers, don't you?" Eilonwy stepped in front of Carver and took in the waif-like girl that stood before her. She felt a twinge of jealousy at her beauty but quickly shoved it aside as she assessed if the girl would be a threat. _Besides, what does it matter how pretty the girl is? Beauty is fleeting for us all, _she reminded herself.

"I'm Eilonwy Cousland, it is a... pleasure to meet you. We did not expect to see anyone other than darkspawn here." _Better not to anger her, if she is a mage. Besides, she may yet know where the treaties are. _

The woman smirked at Carver before replying. "Manners? Here? Well, what a surprise. You may call me Morrigan."

Morrigan continued walking towards Eilonwy but stopped short of being within arm's reach. She glanced over at the empty chest. "I assume you are here for the papers left behind by the previous Wardens from so long ago? Well, they are here no longer." Her voice was equal parts light and darkness, enticing to the ears of men. It put Alistair on edge, as if the very sound of her voice could corrupt a person.

Alistair scowled at Morrigan. "What, are you some sort of sneaky witch-thief then?"

Carver made to take another step forward but a look from Eilonwy stopped him. "Return them at once! Those are Grey Warden property!" Carver growled, instead.

Morrigan looked at the small group with disdain. _Two will die, two will live, and many will follow while one leads; _Morrigan could hear her mother's word as clear as day. _These must be the ones Mother spoke of. Who is destined to die, 'tis a wonder indeed, _she thought idly to herself.

"I will not fore t'was not I who removed them. Invoke meaningless names if you wish, I am not threatened," Morrigan spoke, her voice cool and even. _How strange, these Wardens. _She had hoped there would be a mage amongst them, someone to talk to about magic_. _

Eilonwy noticed a small flash of loneliness in the girl's eyes when she spoke; there and gone so quickly she couldn't be certain she saw it there at all._ Is she truly not afraid of five armed fighters? Is she that powerful or simply that arrogant? _Eilonwy wondered_._

"Well, then, who was it who removed them, do you know?" Eilonwy asked, trying to keep her tone civil.

"T'was my mother, in fact," Morrigan replied, a small smile playing on the edges of her mouth.

Carver snorted loudly and leaned on his sword. "Your mother? Is that some sort of Chasind joke?"

Daveth shifted nervously. "Careful! She'll put us all in the pot, she will!"

Eilonwy glared at them both. "Ignore them, they speak first and think second. " Carver narrowed his eyes but kept silent. _Speaking of the pot calling the kettle, _he thought sullenly.

"Could you take us to your mother, please?" Eilonwy asked, hoping Morrigan would be compliant.

Morrigan chuckled lightly. "There is a sensible request. I like you."

Alistair shook his head in annoyance. "Careful, first it's 'I like you' then zap! frog time."

Morrigan glowered at Alistair. "What an insipid little man." she said, disdainfully. She turned her unsettling gaze on Eilonwy. "Come, I will show you the way if you will it."

Eilonwy followed close behind Morrigan as she led them through hidden, twisting paths. Eilonwy was certain they could not find their way back on their own and hoped Morrigan wasn't leading them into a trap. It was not long before Eilonwy saw a small hut in the distance. An old woman in tattered clothes stood outside, muttering to herself. Her long gray hair was wild and untamed and her clothes covered in dirt. Her face was slightly wrinkled, like Nan's had been, but her eyes did not hold the same gentle kindness.

"Mother, look, I bring with me five Grey Wardens..." Morrigan began.

The old woman silenced her with a look. "I see them girl. They are much as I expected."

Alistair laughed. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Eilonwy looked over at the senior Grey Warden, a curious expression on her face.

"Believed or not, some things must simply... be accepted," Eilonwy stated. She was thinking of Nathaniel and how she had never believed him capable of allowing her or her family to come to harm. But it was the truth and she had to accept it, no matter what she wished.

The old woman looked at her in surprise. "An open mind and not one made of mush, how delightful."

Daveth covered his face with his hands. "She's a witch, I tell you, and we shouldn't be talking to her."

Ser Jory scoffed from behind him. "Really Daveth, if she is a witch we shouldn't make her mad."

"Well, there is a smart lad, though sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things," the witch replied with a laugh. "Either way, it is not for me to decide. Believe what you will."

The woman walked forward and stared at Eilonwy, causing the young girl to shift nervously. It felt like the witch was looking into her very soul, the way her eyes gleamed as she studied her. "So much of you is uncertain and yet... I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do."

Alistair chuckled lightly and turned to Eilonwy. "So this is the infamous Witch of the Wilds? Not particularly frightening, is she?"

Carver scoffed. "Mages come in many forms, I wouldn't let her harmless guise fool you, were I you."

The old witch laughed, the sound alarming in the still evening. "Witch of the Wilds? Morrigan must have told you that. Oh, how she fancies dancing under the moon." She clasped her hands together and laughed again.

Morrigan put her hand up to her head, rubbing her brow lightly. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother," she drawled.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" The witch walked back towards the hut, entering for but a moment before emerging again, a stack of old papers in hand. "I have protected these."

"You... you protected them?" Carver asked, confused.

Eilonwy handled the papers gently, glancing over the old words and yellowed parchment with mild interest. She noticed one that was not a treaty; long and complicated- it seemed to entail some sort of Grey Warden ritual. She stored it in her pack for later viewing.

"And why not? Take them to your fellows and warn them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize," the old witch replied.

Carver looked at the witch incredulously. "I'm sure they'll be eager to act on the advice of a swamp witch," he replied, causing Alistair to snort with suppressed laughter.

Eilonwy sighed and kicked her companion lightly. "Don't be a fool, Carver. Are you trying to anger her?" she chastised.

Ely turned back towards the old woman and regarded her thoughtfully. "How do you know all this?" she asked of the woman.

The witch laughed darkly. "Do I? Maybe I am simply an old woman with a penchant for moldy parchments." She laughed again, this time a bit of madness seemed laced with the laughter. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for. Morrigan will show the way lest you become lost in our Wilds."

The trip back to Ostagar seemed to take almost no time at all. Eilonwy turned to thank Morrigan for guiding them but the girl had already disappeared.

The night air was cold and Eilonwy hugged her fur shawl close to her body. Duncan had told Alistair to take them to the old temple and wait for him there. The mages had prepared whatever it was they were about to undertake and Eilonwy found herself a little scared of what might happen.

The moment had finally arrived. The Joining. The four recruits stood in a circle with Alistair and the tension was thick. Daveth and Jory were arguing quietly amongst themselves and Carver paced nervously in a tight circle. Eilonwy reached out idly and placed her hand on Carver's shoulder.

"Worried, friend?" she asked, concerned.

Carver shrugged her off. "I think we've been through enough damn tests."

Eilonwy nodded in agreement. She felt torn, now that she had seen and battled darkspawn. She desired death, to see her family once more, but she also felt obligated to do her part in defeating these monstrous creatures. _Do the Grey Wardens really need me? If I failed so thoroughly in my duty as a Cousland, how can I hope to succeed in my duties as a Warden? What would Father say if he knew I considered shirking my duty?_

"You will do fine, I'm sure," Eilonwy tried to reassure Carver.

Duncan walked up to them and grabbed a large goblet that was sitting nearby. Alistair looked more serious than normal, the laughing twinkle gone from his eyes. Even the air seemed stale and lifeless, in that moment.

Eilonwy looked inquisitively at Duncan. "Why so somber, Commander?"

Duncan smiled gently at the the question. "Not all survive the Joining. Fate may decree you pay your price now, rather than later."

Carver looked sideways at the young girl and smirked. "You ready? I'm ready," he said aggressively.

Eilonwy nodded. "I have no fear facing what is to come," she replied, squaring her shoulders.

Daveth shuffled nervously. "Let's get on with it then!"

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like," Ser Jory grumbled.

Carver scoffed and continued pacing. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

Eilonwy frowned, deep in thought. "I'd sacrifice a lot more, if I knew it would end the Blights."

Duncan smiled at the Eilonwy and nodded his head in agreement. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight when all of Thedas stood on the brink of destruction... and so it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Ser Jory blanched. "You- you want us to drink the blood of those vile creatures?"

Alistair looked at Jory with pity in his eyes. "By drinking the blood we become immune to the taint. We can sense the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon. There... is no other way."

Ser Jory was shaking his head violently from side to side, his eyes wide with fear. "No... had I known... I would never have- No! I won't do this..." Eilonwy watched as Jory drew his blade and slowly backed away.

Duncan frowned and drew his own blade in kind. She watched as Jory struck out at Duncan and the older man easily blocked his blows. _Duncan has been fighting darkspawn for at least a decade, what chance could Jory possibly think he has?_ Soon Jory was lying on the ground, blood pooling around his prone body.

Duncan wiped his blade and sheathed it once again. "There is no turning back," he said, his voice tired and sad.

Eilonwy looked at Jory's corpse, her entire body wanting to flee. _Why is there always so much death surrounding me?_

Daveth stepped forward. "I will partake in the Joining willingly. It's either this or the hangman's noose anyway."

Duncan nodded at Daveth. "We speak only a few words before the Joining. Alistair, if you will?"

Alistair bowed his head and Eilonwy could see his regret at the death of Ser Jory. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Daveth gulped and stepped forward, nervous tension humming throughout his body. He reached out and grabbed the large goblet filled with blood and magic and took a sip. He felt his throat burn and saw flashes of strange twisted creatures before his eyes. He felt his lungs seize up as he gasped for breathe. _Oh Maker, I'm going to die here. I can't breath and I'm going to die. _He fell to the ground as the world went black before his eyes.

Eilonwy watched as Daveth fell to the ground and took his last breath. She had seen his eyes go perfectly white all the way around, like his pupils had been swallowed up. She looked at Duncan and set her shoulders. It was now or... well, it was just now. Time to find out if she were to live or die by this Joining ritual. She grasped the goblet and looked down at the swirling, dark liquid. She could almost feel the corruption coming from the blood itself but shook it off as her overactive imagination.

She raised the cup to her lips and drank. The blood was warm, almost hot, and tasted like iron and something she couldn't place. Her head felt like it was going to rip itself apart. Her whole body was in agony and she couldn't help but cry out. She saw flashes of a large dragon-like creature, but instead of beautiful scales it looked as if its flesh was rotting from the inside. Its eyes glowed and it roared loudly, the sound chilling her heart. She felt herself falling backwards. _Am I dying? Is this... the end? Will I see Father again? Mother?_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! All feedback is more than welcome! Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews thus far, it is greatly appreciated! **


	4. The Tower of Ishal

I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers, your words of encouragement mean so much! Sorry it took so long to update, I've not had internet for a couple of weeks! Thanks as always to my lovely beta, you rock! This chapter is a little weak but we get to meet a new character!

* * *

Though all before me is shadow, Yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost. -Trials 1:14[31]

Chapter Four

Eilonwy slowly opened her eyes. Two blurred shapes hovered over her. She groaned loudly and tried to sit up only to have her head scream at her in pain. She looked at the blurred shapes in front of her and watched as they slowly came into focus. It was Duncan and Alistair and the former had his hand outstretched. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She looked at him and wondered again why he seemed so eerily familiar.

"Did Carver make it?" Eilonwy inquired, inwardly praying to the Maker that Carver hadn't died along with Jory and Daveth. In such a short time the man had already become like a friend to her. She didn't want to lose any more friends.

Alistair smiled. He nodded his head and pointed behind her. She turned and saw Carver lying on the ground, his chest rising and falling in even breaths. Eilonwy breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank the Maker._ It was horrible enough to see Daveth and Jory die; knowing Carver had died when it was she who had convinced Duncan to allow him to come would have been too much.

She heard Alistair clear his throat and she turned back to look at the almost-Templar. He was holding out a small vial on a dark cord. The vial contained a swirling red liquid that looked suspiciously like darkspawn blood.

"To remind us of those who didn't make it this far," he said simply. She nodded and took the pendant. She took off the engagement ring necklace and hung it on the same cord. She couldn't convince herself to throw the ring away, despite how much it hurt to have it near.

"Urgh." She heard Carver groan loudly and went to help the man to his feet. As Alistair handed him a pendant of his own Duncan motioned her over to where he was standing.

He regarded her carefully before speaking. "The King has requested you attend a meeting with Teyrn Loghain and myself to discuss battle plans. Despite the fact you are now a Grey Warden he wishes the council of a Ferelden noble."

Eilonwy nodded her head. "I will be there momentarily, Duncan. There are a few things I wish to attend to beforehand. King Cailan will wait for me, I'm sure."

Duncan sighed, shaking his head as he and Alistair left. Eilonwy dug into her pack and grabbed the white flower she had picked while in the Wilds and handed it to Carver.

"Take this to the Kennel Master," she stated. _Hopefully, the Mabari can still be saved._

Carver frowned at her. "Are you ordering me about, Lady Cousland?" he asked, his tone confrontational.

Eilonwy sighed and rubbed her brow. "Andraste's ass, Carver, I'm _asking_ you. And stop calling me Lady Cousland."

Carver continued to glare. "Sounds like orders to me."

Eilonwy gritted her teeth. "Fine. _Please, _Carver, will you be ever so kind as to take this blasted flower to the Kennel Master?"

Carver let out a short bark of laughter before shaking his head ruefully. "I guess I deserved that. Yea, I can do that. You have somewhere else to be?" he inquired.

"Mmm. A meeting with King Cailan." _Maker's breath but this man was difficult. _

Eilonwy watched as Carver started off in the direction of the Kennels. _Maker, I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble._ She sighed inwardly and made her way to where she saw Cailan and Teyrn Loghain standing with Duncan. Loghain was pacing, obviously impatient for her arrival. Cailan was smiling, his golden hair shimmering in the moonlight. He seemed completely at ease. It made Eilonwy feel assured the battle would go well, if the King was this confident. Duncan stood nearby and smiled at her when she arrived.

"My King, Teyrn Loghain, I am sorry to have made you wait so long." Eilonwy got down on one knee in show of respect of her King.

Cailan laughed jovially. "Ely, stand up. There is no need for ceremony here."

Eilonwy stood and nodded. "As you wish, my King."

Loghain studied the girl closely. "So, a Cousland has become a Grey Warden?"

Eilonwy blushed. The man was still impressive and she couldn't help but remember the last and only time she had met him. She was just a child but she had made a complete and utter fool of herself. "Yes, Teyrn Loghain. May I say what an honor it is to meet you again," she replied, bowing slightly.

Loghain grunted and turned towards Cailan. Eilonwy blushed again, this time embarrassed from being dismissed so easily by her childhood hero. Loghain began chastising Cailan for his idea to be on the front lines. _Wait, the __**king**__ was to be in the battle? What was he thinking?_

"You can't be serious, my King? The front lines is no place for the King of Ferelden!" Eilonwy blurted out.

Cailan sighed. "Not you as well, Ely? I can take care of myself just fine and besides, the legendary Grey Wardens will be beside me!"

Eilonwy stood silently for a moment, dumbfounded, before regaining her senses. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, begging your Majesty's pardon! The Grey Wardens are fine warriors to be certain but that is no guarantee you will survive! It is foolish of yo..."

"That is enough, Eilonwy!" the King interjected. "I understand your concern but you will remember who is King!" Cailan admonished.

_Damn him. _"Yes, my King. My apologies," Eilonwy stated through gritted teeth. _Didn't I dream of this once? Fighting alongside the King and gaining glory for the name Cousland? _

Eilonwy noticed Loghain regarding her with a curious expression before he turned away and started explaining his strategy to Cailan with resignation. Loghain's men would flank the darkspawn while Cailan and the Grey Wardens drew their attention away. It didn't sound like a very sound strategy to Eilonwy but Loghain was a legendary strategist, who was she to judge a great man such as he? He went on to explain someone would need to be sent to light a beacon in the Tower of Ishal, to alert his troops when to enter the battle.

Cailan frowned thoughtfully. "We need the best, then, to ensure the beacon is lit in time. Ely, I am placing you in charge of this. Take a small group and head to the Tower."

Eilonwy stared at King Cailan, flabbergasted. She was being sent on an errand? "Yes, my King. As you wish," was all she said in reply. She had already pushed things too far earlier. Besides, if it was an order from her King, she would obey.

Duncan frowned thoughtfully. "We should be prepared for the Archdemon to appear, your Majesty."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Duncan. "Our scouts have spotted no dragons in the wilds." Eilonwy could hear the distrust in Loghain's voice. _Why in the Maker's name would he be suspicious of Duncan? _Eilonwy questioned, confused.

Cailan turned, running his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Is that not what your men are here for, Duncan?"

Duncan nodded reluctantly. "Yes, your Majesty."

Loghain scoffed. "It's not even a true Blight, Cailan. I must insist again that the Grey Wardens are not necessary."

Cailan smiled then. "The Wardens insist it is a Blight, Loghain, and I trust their word. But we will end this Blight here, before it has truly begun. It will be glorious." The King had an almost hungry look on his face, as if he wanted glory more than anything else.

Loghain shook his head and turned his back on the King. "_Yes_, _Cailan_... a glorious moment for us all."

Duncan and Ely made their way back to Duncan's tent after the meeting was over. "Have you decided who you will be taking with you, Cousland?" Duncan asked.

She nodded. "Carver and, of course, my hound. Do you have any recommendations as to who else should come? You know the men better than me."

Duncan thought momentarily before answering. "Yes. Take Alistair with you. He won't be happy about missing the battle no doubt, but his skills will be of use."

Eilonwy nodded and went to find the two men while Duncan prepared the rest of the Wardens for the coming battle.

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked, outraged.

Eilonwy sighed. _Thanks, Duncan._ "Our King has asked it of us and we will obey his commands."

Carver glowered at her as well.

_Great, I am to light a blasted beacon with two men who don't want to be there. This should be positively thrilling._

"Look, I know there is little glory in this but it _is_ necessary, I assure you. After the beacon has been lit, we can join the battle."

Carver looked at her inquisitively. "We were told to join the battle afterward?"

Eilonwy grinned mischievously. "Well, we weren't expressly ordered not to join the battle."

Alistair sighed. "Just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Eilonwy laughed, imagining Carver and Alistair in flouncy dresses. "You? In a dress? Oh, Maker!" She could barely get the words out between giggles. Alistair just continued to scowl at her.

"Now, that I'd pay to see!" Carver quipped.

Alistair smirked at Carver. "You'd be wearing one, too."

Eilonwy wiped a tear from her eye. "As hilarious as I find it to picture the both of you in woman's clothing, we do have a mission to attend to."

* * *

_I can't do this. I can't. _Doubts chased each other around in Eilonwy's mind. _I'm scared._

Large boulders soared through the air and crashed into the bridge as they ran to the Tower. Eilonwy could hear the sounds of the battle happening: men screaming in pain, darkspawn growing, dogs barking. _Please, Maker, keep King Cailan safe tonight._ Eilonwy prayed. She refused to let the others know how afraid she was when they were relying on her to lead.

_Don't worry, my clumsy little Ely, I believe in you. Don't be scared. _She could hear the words Nathaniel had spoken to her the first time she had participated in a tournament. She had been scared then, as well, though Nathaniel was the only one who had noticed. Now those words just made her doubt herself even more. Had he ever meant any of the sweet things he had said to her?

She shook herself to rid herself of the bitter memory. They had reached the tower and guardsmen were battling darkspawn all around them. Naga charged into the battle, growling as she attacked the nearest darkspawn. The hound jumped up and tackled the monster to the ground, shredding it to pieces with teeth and claws.

Eilonwy bellowed a battle cry and charged into the battle. _I will not fail. I will light the beacon for my King, for Ferelden. Father would be disappointed, if I failed now._

They forcefully made their way to the tower's doors. "Let's hurry to the top, we haven't much time before King Cailan will need us to light the beacon," Eilonwy affirmed.

Carver and Alistair both nodded their heads in agreement and they charged through the doors where they were surprised to find more darkspawn and one lone female mage trying to fight them off. She muttered something too low for them to hear and fire exploded, engulfing the nearby darkspawn in hot flames. Concentrating on the beasts in front of her she failed to notice one from behind.

The girl turned too late as the darkspawn blade ripped through her flesh and blood spurted everywhere. Eilonwy charged over and chopped off the monster's head while Alistair carried the girl away from the fight. Together, Carver and Eilonwy killed the few remaining darkspawn before joining Alistair and the girl. The mage smiled weakly up at them.

Eilonwy knelt down beside her and got the bandages out of her pack. They didn't have much time but she couldn't just leave her here to be taken by the darkspawn. "I'm Eilonwy Cousland and my friends here are Carver Hawke and Alistair..." she drifted off, not knowing how to introduce the man.

Alistair smiled warmly. "Just Alistair."

The girl smiled back. She had a sweet smile and clear blue eyes. Her long hair was such a light shade of blonde it almost looked white and was pulled back in braided pig tails that hung over her shoulders and past her small breasts. Her mage robes looked more like a dress than armor. She wore a sheer blouse that hung off her delicate shoulders. Over top was a fitted tan jerkin that flowed down and over her buttocks, blending in with the skirt. It cupped her breasts and showed off her tiny waist, almost like a corset was built in. She had pouches and vials of all sorts tied to belt that encircled her waist and the long brown skirt seemed almost too long for her. Eilonwy felt another small twinge of jealousy, the woman was quite fetching and had no scars marring her beauty.

"My name is Melina; Melina Amell of the Circle Tower of Ferelden," her voice was soft and almost hesitant.

Carver peered closely at the young mage. "Amell? From Kirkwall? Amell is my mother's maiden name," he declared.

Melina nodded her head. "From what little I know, my parents were from Kirkwall, yes. I was sent off to the Circle when I was very small though and I don't really remember them. Does that mean you're my cousin, Ser?"

Carver looked at her suspiciously and grunted. "If you are who you say you are, mage, then yes." He turned towards Eilonwy. "I'll keep watch for darkspawn."

Carver walked away and leaned against the entry-way that led to the rest of the tower. Eilonwy handed the bandages to Alistair. "Fix her up as best you can. We haven't much time to linger," Eilonwy instructed.

She walked over to where Carver was standing and took position on the opposite wall. His face was cast in shadows but she could make out his strong jaw and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"So, a cousin?" _Well, that was a great start, Eilonwy. Absolutely brilliant, _she thought sarcastically.

Carver shrugged. "I guess." His tone was low but not aggressive, like he wasn't sure what to think.

Eilonwy thought for a moment before responding. "Well, she's your family, Caver. We can send her away or take her with us. I'm not going to lie, a mage would be helpful in getting to the beacon in time."

Carver nodded and pushed away from the wall. "I know. Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

Eilonwy smiled softly. She looked over to where Melina was lying and noticed a soft blue light encompassing Melina's body. The mage's eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly. _What is she doing?_ Eilonwy wondered.

Melina finished her healing spell and slowly got to her feet with Alistair's help. "Ser Eilonwy, I offer my aid in your mission, whatever that may be," she said, dropping into a low curtsy.

Eilonwy grunted and started moving forward. "All right. Let's get going, we've wasted enough time."

They made their way up to the top of the tower, fighting darkspawn all the way. _What are they doing here? I thought there was to be no resistance? _Eilonwy couldn't help but wonder. She watched Melina carefully during battle; the mage seemed quite capable with fire spells and healing magic. More than once she felt a warmth spreading through her body as Melina cast a healing spell on her. Though the girl seemed quite fragile, she held her own in battle.

The ground shook violently beneath them when they reached the top floor. An ogre, large and purple with great horns protruding from its head, stood next to the beacon. Eilonwy froze in terror at the great monster in front of her. _Maker, have mercy._

Carver bellowed and charged at the great beast. Melina cast a spell that turned it to ice and Carver slashed at it with his sword. Alistair used his shield to bash into the creatures leg and finally Eilonwy came to her senses. She howled a battle-cry and ran at the monster.

She plunged her blade into the ogre and it roared in pain. Reaching down, it grasped her in its hand and shook her before tossing her aside like a rag-doll. She crashed into the ground and felt her ribs crack. She got back up, struggling to breathe, and continued to hack away at the great beast while Melina launched thick hot flames at its face.

The beast kicked its leg out, knocking Alistair and Carver back a few feet. Carver got to his feet first and rushed the ogre. He leapt into the air and forced his sword into the thick neck of the beast, twisting the blade to go deeper into it's flesh. The ogre fell backwards and landed with a loud crash. The beast was dead.

Alistair ran over to the beacon and lit the flames. "We've surely missed the signal," he muttered.

Eilonwy glanced out the window, trying to see if she could make out what was happening on the battlefield. She could hear the men screaming and dogs howling but everything was too far away to tell any details. She furrowed her brow and squinted, trying desperately to see her King. She thought she saw an ogre on the field but as she struggled to see what it was doing the door slammed open and more darkspawn crowded into the room. An arrow flew through the air and pierced Eilonwy's chest. She fell back, the room growing dark. She felt her body growing colder as the darkspawn filled the room. Slowly, the room faded from view. _At least we got to the beacon... the King will... survive..._

_Will I see... Father..._

* * *

**For more information on Melina Amell and her Harrowing check out the one shot, The Templars Do What They Must!**


	5. New Discoveries

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with the story so far! A shout out to my friend Ashlie, my 'sister separated at birth', thank you for finding the hidden dialogue with Flemeth for me. Special thinks goes to my beta, BlondMoments, for helping me out as always. Also, Alyssacousland for sticking with the story and reviewing everything since the first chapter of TWIOW.

Here we have Chapter Five. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Maker, my enemies are abundant.  
Many are those who rise up against me.  
But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,  
Should they set themselves against me. _-Trials 1:1_

Chapter Five

Morrigan sat perched near her mother's bed and watched the young girl as she slept. Her hair was long and black as the midnight sky. She was shorter than the few humans Morrigan had seen, but stocky. What the girl lacked in femininity and grace she made up for in strength and determination- Morrigan could sense it. Her jaw was firm and strong and her nose was crooked. Her prettiest feature were her eyes; Morrigan remembered how the pale blue pierced the darkness the first time they had met. Even her eyes were marred, however; a long, ugly scar cut through her brow and trailed across the eyelid and down part of her cheek. It went along with the scar that now decorated her chest, where the darkspawn arrow had punctured her heart.

Morrigan glanced over to the makeshift cot by the hearth: a willowy mage with curly white-blonde hair lay there, healing from her wounds. Her lips were parted and her brow furrowed, as if she suffered from bad dreams whilst she slept.

Slowly the warrior in front of her opened her eyes, confusion plain on her face. "Where am I?" Eilonwy muttered as she sat up.

Eilonwy looked around the tiny hut, slowly taking in the strange sights. The last thing she remembered was being in the Tower of Ishal.

She noticed a small, old chest sat at the foot of the bed. The air was thick with an earthy smell that filled Eilonwy's senses. The altar to her right was covered in skulls and vials of strange liquids. _Skulls? __**Human **__skulls? But why?_ she wondered, baffled. _Where am I?_

A tall bookshelf stood next to the door, overflowing with old, worn books and a few more skulls. There was a fire crackling on the hearth, the flames keeping the small hut quite warm. A large cauldron sat atop, boiling away. Near the fire was the mage, Melina. Her lips were pursed and her eyelids fluttered madly.

Eilonwy examined the girl sitting next to her. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy twist and her bangs fell over one eye. "I remember you, the girl from the Wilds-Morrigan," she stated firmly as she tried to make sense of things. Her memories were hazy and she couldn't bring them into focus.

Morrigan's eyes widened, surprised the girl remembered her name."Yes, I am Morrigan," she said, unsure how to respond. She had met so few people that human interaction seemed quite foreign to her.

The events came back to Eilonwy in a flash of images: the darkspawn spilling into the room, the arrow piercing her heart, feeling her life slip away. She had been dead, she was sure of it.

"How am I alive?" she asked Morrigan bluntly. _Did Morrigan preform some powerful magic?_

Morrigan stood and walked over to the young mage. She peered down at the girl a moment in curiosity before turning back to Eilonwy. "'Twas my mother who saved you," she responded.

_Her mother? That fragile, old woman? What sort of dark magic allowed her to rescue me from a tower full of darkspawn?_

"Is she really the Witch of the Wilds, like Daveth said?" Eilonwy asked, both curious and a bit nervous.

Morrigan chuckled coyly. "She turned into a giant bird and plucked the four of you from atop the tower," she replied, teasingly.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes and reached for her cotton shirt on the edge of the bed. "Fine, be evasive," she replied in exasperation. "What happened to the battle, do you know?" she inquired, wondering how her King had fared.

Morrigan crinkled in brow in annoyance. "The man who was supposed to respond to your signal... quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle," she replied. '_Tis as Mother predicted, of course._

Eilonwy's head reeled with the news. _Loghain quit the field? That can't be true! Was I once so _naïve_ as to believe heroes really existed? That there were good men who did not betray their friends and their homeland? _Eilonwy numbly pulled the tunic over her cotton shirt and reached for the breeches. _How could Loghain do this to Cailan? To Ferelden?_ In a daze she stood up and pulled on the breeches.

She looked at Morrigan as she tried to hold back her tears. "What of the King? Did your mother get to him in time?"

Morrigan shook her head and walked over to the hearth once more, stirring something in the pot with a long wooden ladle. Eilonwy gulped, her chest tightening in pain. _King Cailan... is dead? _She could scarcely believe it. _It can't be true, it __**can't**__ be!_

"Carver? Alistair? Did they... survive?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that they, at least, had made it through the battle. She stood up and reached for her pack that lay on the floor.

Morrigan turned back towards the girl and nodded her head curtly before responding. "They are fine, as you are. Though that fool of a Templar seems to have lost himself in grief," Morrigan responded, vexed.

Eilonwy half-stumbled towards the door with a heavy heart. "Thank you for your help, Morrigan," she replied. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and brushed it away angrily. _Now is no time to cry, Eilonwy, _she silently chastised herself. _You're not allowed to cry._

"I-you are welcome. Mother did most of the work; I am no healer," Morrigan replied, stirring the stew that was bubbling over the fire.

Eilonwy nodded in response before stepping outside. The sunlight was blinding compared to the soft candlelight that lit the small hut. She blinked quickly, trying to clear her vision. When the spots cleared she saw Carver pacing in a tight line, clearly agitated. Alistair stood next to the old woman, his head hung slightly and a forlorn expression plain on his face. _I know how you feel, _she thought wistfully. _It seems I just keep losing more and more with each passing day._

Naga ran over to her and jumped up to lick her face. Eilonwy wrapped her arms around the dog's neck, glad to see her old friend, before pushing her down into a sitting position.

A soft mist coated the tall grass and the sun was warm on her skin. She breathed deeply and instantly regretted it; the Wilds stunk like an old boot.

Carver stopped pacing and looked at Eilonwy. "About time you woke up, we've been waiting for hours," he said gruffly, running his fingers through his thick brown hair.

Eilonwy rolled her eyes in reply. "Sorry, Carver. Not everyone can heal as quickly as you," she replied sardonically.

Mosquitoes buzzed nosily around her face and she swatted them away in irritation. _Damn swampland bugs, _she grumbled to herself.

A warm breeze blew in from the south and Eilonwy heard a light tinkling sound. Looking around, she noticed a wind-chime made of hollowed out bones hanging from the hut. She shivered lightly in trepidation.

Alistair looked at Eilonwy, pain etched on his face. "This-this doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother..." Alistair said, his voice trailing off.

"We'd be dead on top of that tower," Carver finished.

Eilonwy nodded her head in agreement. "I thought I was dead for sure," she replied. She walked over and stood in front of Alistair. She breathed deeply once more and the bog smelled so strong she could taste the dankness on her tongue.

"Morrigan's mother must have performed some awfully powerful magic, to achieve such a feat," she continued.

Flemeth turned her piercing golden eyes on the girl. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lass," she admonished.

Eilonwy felt a chill run down her spine as the witch stared at her. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something unsettling about the old woman. Before she had a chance to respond the door creaked opened and Melina Amell stepped outside. Her skin looked a little pale and she seemed very nervous. Her curls tumbled loosely around her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry.

Alistair looked at the girl in amazement. "You... You're alive! Ha, ha! I thought you were dead, for sure!"he said.

Melina smiled hesitatingly. "Thank you for your concern, Ser Alistair," she replied, as she dropped a short curtsy. She glanced over at Morrigan's mother and tilted her head inquisitively. "And what may I call you, Milady?"

Flemeth cackled madly in response. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth, lass," she replied, her gravelly voice ringing with amusement. Eilonwy looked at Alistair, brow raised in mock amusement.

Carver scoffed loudly from behind her. "_The_ Flemeth? From the legends?"

Eilonwy smirked, not sure if she believed such wild tales or not. "So you _are _the Witch of the Wilds, then? Daveth was right?" she questioned with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Flemeth narrowed her eyes at the girl. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you well, has it not?" Eilonwy could the anger in the witch's voice and gulped. _Maybe I should try harder not to piss her off; I certainly don't want my skull added to her collection._

Melina approached Flemeth uncertainly "I'm sorry, we should be thanking you for saving us," she said, hoping to appease the old mage. _She has powerful magic, I can sense it._

Flemeth snorted loudly. "If you know what's good for you, I suppose you should," she replied coldly.

Eilonwy rubbed the back of her neck to relieve the tension that had settled there. "Is... there something we can do to repay you?" _Please, don't use my skull as a gravy boat, _she added silently.

Flemeth nodded. "All that I wish you to do is what you are meant to do," she said with a wry smile.

Another warm breeze blew in and Eilonwy crinkled her nose against the stench. _ Blighted Wilds. Maker, why would you create a place that smells like this? _she thought with disgust. She was truly beginning to hate the Wilds for its smell and bug population alone. Not to mention the Darkspawn and witches.

Melina tilted her head slightly, confused. "What is it we are meant to do?"

Flemeth threw her head back and laughed, a shrill sound that almost seemed to echo. "It's a Grey Warden's duty to defeat a Blight, or has that changed?"

Carver grunted loudly, an angry look on his face. "Right, can't be _that_ big of a job. Saving the world," he replied sarcastically.

Eilonwy furrowed her brow in thought for a moment before reaching into her pack. "The treaties... we could seek out the Grey Warden allies..." she muttered absently.

She shuffled through her belongings until she found the paper she was looking for: the document she had been curious about before. She scanned it quickly and her suspicions were confirmed.

"The Joining..." she breathed.

Alistair walked over to her, curious. He leaned in close and studied the paper she held. "Maker's breath! It _is _the Joining!" He looked at Eilonwy, amazed. _We can rebuild what we lost at Ostagar, _Alistair thought. A small twinge of hope sparked in his heart, the first since hearing of Duncan's death.

Carver joined them and stared at the papers a moment. "It's that easy? Oh, well, everything's fine then," he grumbled sarcastically.

Eilonwy punched him lightly in the arm and glared up at him. "Don't be such an ass," she chastised.

Flemeth grinned, and it was a smile tinged with wickedness. "I have one more thing to offer you," she replied as Morrigan approached the group.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear; shall we have four guests for the eve or none?" she asked, looking bored.

"O,h they're leaving girl, and so are you," Flemeth replied, a sharp glint in her eyes.

"Such a shame... _what?_" Morrigan asked, taken aback. _I am to travel with this bumbling __**fool**__ of a Templar? Marvelous, really,_ Morrigan thought to herself with displeasure.

Alistair stared at Flemeth for a moment, mouth agape, stunned. Eilonwy looked at Morrigan, curious about the strange girl. She wore a loose blood red top and a skirt that seemed to be made of crow feathers. More feathers decorated the pauldrons on her shoulders and bones and bits of nature hung from her belt. She had a stubborn look about her but her eyes betrayed an inner loneliness that Eilonwy identified with.

Alistair came to his senses quickly and shook his head. "Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate. We can't..." he began.

Carver scoffed. "We can't what, Alistair? If we're trying to defeat a Blight, we need all the help we can get. Even from mages," Carver interrupted, his tone aggressive.

Alistair shifted slightly and glared at the younger man. "We don't even know what kind of magic she does! What if she's a blood mage?"

Melina wrung her hands, nervous. "Not all mages are blood mages," she whispered softly.

Eilonwy silenced them with a look before turning back to the mage in question. "What do _you_ want to do, Morrigan? Do you wish to join us?" she asked.

Morrigan's eyes widened, surprised her opinion was being asked. "What I want? I-want to see the oceans and towns. I want to explore and see things and not read about them in some dusty tome. So, this is what I want," she replied.

Eilonwy smile, recognizing the urge to adventure. It was clear to Eilonwy that the girl wanted nothing more than to experience life. _What better way to experience life than fighting in a war? _she thought ruefully. "Grab what you need and let's be on our way, then."

Morrigan turned back to the hut, calling out over her shoulder as she walked, "I know of a village we should stop at on our way."

* * *

To find out more about Melina Amell, please check out her one-shot The Templars Do What They Must. For a insight to Carver's childhood and relationship with his siblings, My Sister's Shadow. All reviews are welcome, I'm sorry if I forget to respond! My head is just so full of fluff and stuff and I get so busy sometimes a review will slip by my and I'll forget to reply and tell you how much it means to me that you took the time to comment! Thanks and I hope everyone has a safe New Years! (Oh and check out Treasure by CouslandSpitFire. Its the cutest little one-shot about Ely and Nate that she wrote as a secret santa gift for me. I adore it and made it canon for my series. s/9960030/1/ )


End file.
